In Need of Strength
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Sequel to Another Day. How Will Rose face this new life?, married to Daryl Smith AKA The Meta-crisis Doctor.... Do they have the courage and strength to stay together through the bad times? while still enjoying all that marriage is.
1. Chapter 1

Rose woke to find the Doctor staring at her, love in his eyes; she smiled at him revelling in the memories from the night before. She sat up on her elbows, her eyes not leaving the Doctor's, "Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter where we are or where we're going, as long as you're with me, I'm so in love with you Rose, I couldn't imagine a day without you EVER!" he smiled

"Only because you were finally let into my bed," she giggled

"That is not the reason Rose Smith, and you know it"

Her head flopped back onto the pillows and she laughed, "I nearly forgot, I'm a smith now" She laughed harder smiling at her husband.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I never thought it possible to even be lying here, with you" she was serious now, all laughter gone from her eyes.

The Doctor moved closer, putting an arm around her pulling her close "Neither did I, and it made me sad to think that I would never be able to love you, like I have wanted to all the time I've known you and loved you"

She hugged him back, kissing the top of her head gently, then her eyelids and then moving down to her lips, passionately kissing them, all the love he felt he put into that kiss. Rose pulled away breathing deeply, her eyes not seeing properly, intoxicated by the kiss. Rose sat up in bed and turned crawled towards the Doctor, sitting in his lap. His arms rested around her naked waist, hers around his neck. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed and kissed down her body, her moans getting louder.

Rose walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel; the Doctor partially dressed, "Doctor, where are my clothes?"

"Oh there in the closet, the door next to the bathroom" she turned around to see a door that she had not noticed before; Rose opened the door and walked into the room. The spiral staircase was towering above her, "You call this a closet," she asked sceptically

"Well it's our closet, all the clothes that were ever made are in there" he called back she turned around, "How do I find something to wear?"

"Let me show you sweetheart" he came through the door, his usual shirt half-done up, the tie lying against his chest.  
"It's still sounds weird, you calling me that"

He smiled and nodded, "I know"

"See, you just type your name in here" pointing to the console at the bottom of the spiral staircase, "Say whether you want to get it or wanted it brought down to you" he pressed a button. "And bob's your uncle" he pointed the mechanical arm that came from the top of the room; Rose watched as it moved around and picked a few things off the rails. Without warning, a load of clothes landed on her making her tumble to the ground. The Doctor ran over to her, helping her up off the floor, "Sorry Rose, looks like it still has a of couple bugs, it's a new feature; the arm, for now I think it's best if you go and get the piece of clothing you want; just until I work out all the bugs"

She nodded, picking up her clothes off the floor and walking back into the bedroom; throwing the clothes on the bed, she started getting dressed. The Doctor walked past kissing her on the cheek, and disappearing through the door into the hall.

The Doctor stood at the console, pressing what seemed like random buttons and pulling the odd lever here and there. He looked up when Rose came in, "Hey sweetheart, those bugs are fixed... Well hopefully" He smiled at her.

"Oh, I thought it funny that the clothes were thrown at you, like the TARDIS was playing a joke"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd picked stilettos," he said chuckling as her eyes widened.

They stepped out onto familiar surroundings, "NEW EARTH!" Rose exclaimed happily dancing around on the apple flavour grass. He stood watching her, feeling that everything was fantastic. "Yer, New Earth for our new beginning"


	2. Happy thoughts

I don't any character's in this story.. But if i did.... hehehe Hope you enjoy this :)

Chapter 2 – Happy thoughts

* * *

Rose woke alone, she got up and walked to the main control room, no sign of the Doctor; frowning she made her way to their living room still nothing. It still amazed her at how big the TARDIS really was. Eventually she had searched all but the kitchen and when she walked in she was bombarded with the smell of breakfast, sausage, egg and of cause burnt something or other. Her apron clad Husband was dressed in a suit and the smells that had assaulted her on her arrival caused by her husband's haphazard attempt at cooking breakfast.

The Doctor kept thinking that he was not doing a very good job at cooking and that Rose would be mortified that he'd ruined her favourite frying pan. However, it was the thought that counted, right? Well he'd finally finished breakfast and stacked 2 plates of food on a tray with some orange juice and a cup of tea, upon turning around he nearly dropped all his hard work on the floor. When his heart rate had calmed he spoke, "Rose, what the hell I didn't hear you come in"

She smiled sweetly at him "I know, I wanted to surprise you"

"You did and I nearly lost our breakfast because of it" she got up off the chair and walked to his side taking the tray, placing it on the work surface. "Doctor you know me, I'm full of surprises" she said smiling seductively up at him.

"Mrs Smith, I know very well of that" he pulled her close, kissing her lips. "Well c'mon we gonna eat this or not?"

Rose nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

**A few months later....**

" Doctor!!" She screamed down the hall, his head appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Rose? Are you ok?" she shook her head and disappeared into the bedroom. The Doctor came running down the corridor and closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. She was sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. She looked scared and the Doctor started worrying "Rose, what's wrong?" she only shook her head and pointed towards the bathroom. "Rose?"

"Please just go look" he did as he was told

"What am I looking for Rose?"

"The counter" she sobbed.

"Rose, what's going on?" he was really worried and wanted to go comfort her but before he reached the door, she came through and stalked past him. "This!" it was a pen right now he was so confused now. "What's that Rose?" she walked towards him and pushed the 'pen' closer to him face tears streaming down her cheeks; he nearly choked on his next words "What!"

She frowned, "I knew you didn't.."

"Rose this is fantastic!" he wrapped his arms tightly around him and squeezed her.

"Doctor?" she was confused she didn't think he would want.

"Rose, I love you, I can't believe that you are carrying my child; his smile was magnificent and she smiled radiantly. "How far along are you?" he asked; pure happiness and love in his eyes.

"I think about 3 weeks" she smiled, and hugged him around the middle, his slim body feeling perfect against her already swollen breasts and soon to be swelling belly.

He was nearly dancing with joy as she sat down on the bed and flopped onto her back; joy almost radiated from her body. Smiling widely as she watched her husband run around. She thought that the real Doctor could not be replaced but he had been, she was totally happy and more than content in this meta-crisis doctor. Plus she was now pregnant with his child, her heart was so full of happiness it felt like it was going to explode!

* * *

I am sorry that it took so long to get this to you... I've haven't really been able to concentrate on fic writing and this is a really short chapter, But the next one should be up soon... I hope you liked it!

Pooky xxx Review = welsh cake :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story xxx


End file.
